


Familial Gods

by corruptedkid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, New Universe, Not Incest, Oneshot, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, roxy is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corruptedkid/pseuds/corruptedkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new universe is starting to become a little clique-y. Roxy is tired of seeing only small groups of her friends, so she gets them together for a sleepover. Along the way, she bonds with Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familial Gods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonDreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonDreamer/gifts).



> A quick Roxy & Rose fic, as requested by dragonDreamer. I know it isn't long, but I hope you enjoy!

CURRENT tipsyGnostalgic [CTG] RIGHT NOW opened memo on board NEW UNIVERSE FUNTIMES.

CTG: all RIGHT my amigos

CTG: lets do this

CTG: so were all gods and we have a whole new universe to explore and that is a Very Big And Cool Task but idk

CTG: we seem weirdly… segregated?? were hangin out yeah but only in little groups instead of all together 

CTG: time to break up the cliques guys we are having a party

CTG: ALL OF US

CTG: because we are all friends and i dont want anyone forgetting that 

CTG: meet me at town hall for briefing!! this is gonna be so sick omg you dont even know

CTG: see yall soon

CTG closed memo.

Can Land’s town hall was a beautiful place. Through a mix of alchemy, godly powers, and hard labor, the place had been constructed to mirror old Earth’s architecture. The result was a building crafted of marble, with carvings and pillars galore. All in the name of democracy.

It also made the perfect meeting place!

Roxy sat on the front steps, drumming her fingers on the stone. Her excitement was thinly veiled as her friends began to appear. 

The cliques she had named were obvious. Dave and Karkat came together, and Rose and Kanaya were hand-in-hand as they walked up. Dirk and Jake glanced over their shoulders as John, Jane, and Jade trailed after them. Terezi whacked her cane into John’s legs, cackling as she ran up to the front. 

“All right!” Roxy announced. “First order of business. Everybody move away from the person you’re next to, and sit by someone you haven’t talked to in a while.”

She received some uncertain looks, but her friends did as they were told. Rose took a seat next to her. 

“Hello.”

“Hi!” Roxy smiled at her before turning to face the small crowd. “I hope you all read my memo, but just in case you didn’t: our collective friendship is in bad shape! I rate it five out of ten. You guys are only ever hanging out in pairs or small groups, and you don’t switch them up. We need to rectify this!”

“How do you propose we do so?” Rose asked.

Roxy giggled. She meant for it to sound mischievous, but it just sounded like a giggle. “Karkat. Kanaya. Terezi. How familiar are you with the traditional friendship human ritual known as… ‘the sleepover?’”

“We had sleepovers on Alternia,” said Kanaya. “They were not very common, as letting someone else sleep in your hive would be a dangerous practice, and friendships trusting enough to allow for such activity were rare. It was a more prevalent activity among moirails. I never participated in one, but I have heard they necessitated such activities as sopor slime wars and movie marathons?”

Roxy stopped. “Oh. My god. Pillow fights would be so much better with slime.”

Kanaya grimaced. “You may think so, but I feel it would have caused many a ruined outfit. Anyhow. Why have you brought up this topic?”

“Because, silly!” Roxy took a deep breath before yelling: “We’re all gonna have a sleepover!” 

“I call dibs on movie choice,” Karkat said immediately. Dave groaned.

“Dude, seriously? No. You pick it every time, let me have a turn.”

“Nope!” Roxy interrupted them. “This is exactly the type of activity I am aiming to stop! You two might watch movies all the time, but I for one haven’t seen a single film since entering this universe. Who, excluding you two, has something they’d like to watch?”

“Can we watch Avatar?” Jake said eagerly. 

No one made any objection, so Roxy nodded. “Perfect. Who wants to be in charge of popcorn?”

“Me!” Terezi waved her hand in the air. “I will handle all the snacks.”

“Just leave some for the rest of us,” Karkat grumbled. “And that means not licking any you’re not eating.”

“Karkat, I think that’s the first time I’ve heard you speak to Terezi in the past four days,” Rose noted. “Roxy is right. We have been drifting apart lately. We are a family now, even those who are not related by ectobiology, and we should act like it. After all, we will be spending the rest of eternity in each other’s company.”

“Perfectly put,” Roxy said with a nod. “Rose, you can help me make up some sleeping bags! Dave, you’re in charge of music. The rest of you can just chill, but be social with each other!”

Roxy beckoned Jade closer. The others seemed to take this is a dismissal, and those who had not been delegated tasks began chatting amongst themselves. 

“Can you grab us something from LOLAR?” Roxy asked Jade.

“Sure!” Jade said brightly. “Do you need the alchemy machines?” 

“Yes! That’s it.”

“No problem.” Jade held out a hand, twirling her fingers, and a soft green glow surrounded them. There was a snap, and Rose’s alchemiter appeared. Along with it came the totem lathe and cruxtruder.

“May I ask why we are using alchemy?” Rose said curiously. “Your void powers are suitably advanced as to summon a set of sleeping bags.”

“Oh, Rose.” Roxy rolled her eyes. “Rose, Rose, _Rose._ We are doing this the old fashioned way. For old time’s sake!”

“Do you need the captcha codes?” Jade said helpfully. “You’ll have to combine a bed, and… Hmm. It’s been a long time since I’ve used these! I think I remember Dave having an extension that lets you see what item will be made before you make it, though. Let me grab it.”

An additional alchemiter appeared beside Rose’s. This one had many more extensions. 

“Will we just combine items until we find the right combination?” said Rose, amused.

Jane rushed up to them. “Forgive me for eavesdropping, but I think my modus can be of help! It shows what would be needed to create certain items, or what the items in my sylladex can make.”

“Yes! That’s perfect,” said Jade. She twitched her fingers, and a bed popped into being beside the group of machines. 

“Why are you stealing all my shit?” Dave yelled from across the room. He did not run over, but moved in a way closer to a power-walk. More dignified than a run, but faster than a walk. A stride, if you will.

Roxy smiled quietly as her friends squabbled and fooled around with the equipment, trying to remember how to use it correctly. Several fancy santas were accidentally produced before they got the hang of it.

Rose gave Roxy a knowing look. “This is why you opted for alchemy, isn’t it.” The two stood apart from the group, watching as it grew until it encompassed every one of their friends. Nothing like confusion over impossible science to bring people together.

“Yeah. It’s nice to see them all together, even if they’re arguing.”

“They aren’t, really. It’s all in good spirits… Except maybe John and Terezi. I am beginning to suspect that myself and Kanaya are not the only ones in this universe engaging in an interspecies relationship, though theirs would be one of a different quadrant.”

Roxy laughed. “Trolls sure are weird. I love ‘em.”

“They are,” Rose agreed. “And I feel the same way. Though, that sentiment could be applied to our human friends as well.”

“True! Ectobiology sure makes for some wacky personality combinations. Like, you’re so much like Dirk it’s not even funny. But I can also see a little of myself in you. My ecto-bio-sister-mom.” Roxy suddenly felt a little shy. She and Rose still hadn’t talked much about their experiences with the scratched versions of each other. From what Roxy gathered, her adult self had been clever and hot, but also drunk off her ass most of the time. It was a little awkward to compare to Rose’s scratched self, who, in contrast, had been an incredible hero against the juggalo presidents and even Her Imperious Condescension.

“You really needn’t feel so shy.”

Fuck, she had forgotten Rose was nearly a certified psychologist.

“We had many of the same experiences, if you’d recall. We both struggled with alcoholism but overcame it in preparation to meet each other. We both had a bit of an estranged relationship with our mothers, but looked up to them all the same.” Rose shrugged. “Really, all our experiences point to us having mutual admiration for each other. All that’s left to do is admit it.”

Rose was right. Roxy did admire her! She thought Rose was cool and smart and pretty, and her fancy way of talking was like a dream to listen to. With anyone else she would have told them the second the thought occurred to her, but admiration could come along with intimidation.

Oh, fuck it. She didn’t really have anything to lose.

“Yeah! I think you’re really great,” Roxy said, a little breathless at her own daring. “You’re like… Everything I wish I could be. Not even talking about the version of you that was my mom, I mean, she was hella awesome, but you’re just as cool. You’ve got such a handle on yourself, and you’re all confident and stuff, but at the same time I know you’ve struggled just like me? So it makes me feel better about myself, because getting better is something we both did, and it’s something I can be on your level with. And you’re so cute! Like, talk about good genes. Our whole family is poppin’. Oh, and, you’re super smart but at the same time you don’t make me feel stupid about it and--”

“Roxy,” Rose said calmly. “You’re rambling.”

Roxy blushed. “Whoops.”

“No, it’s quite all right. You’re just like Dave. But now that you’ve confessed such great appreciation of me, I must do the same for you. You’re much more intelligent than you give yourself credit for. Your sense of humor is very different from my own, but is no less quality. You make sure to have fun with everything you do. I very often forget to ensure my own happiness or even recognize what could cause it when enacting a plan, so, that is a quality I am glad to see you possess. And let’s not forget your emotional intelligence and leadership skills. You are adept in reading the emotions of others and helping to improve them, as well as in easing tension and advising relationships. Really, you’re a better psychologist than I could ever be, and you don’t even try for it.” Rose smiled. “Was that an adequate speech?”

Roxy’s mouth hung open.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so undeserving of all that respect-talk. Thank you so much!” She threw her arms around Rose and squeezed her tightly. “And I’ve only hugged you twice now? We have so many stages of friendship to go through. I’m so excited.”

“I am also excited to get to know you better. Frankly, the depths of my knowledge end with cats and wizards,” Rose laughed.

“Cats and wizards, man. Cats and wizards.” Roxy let go of Rose and grinned. “I told you about my wizard fanfiction, right?”

“Are you two gonna stand there gabbing up a storm, or are we gonna watch this movie?” Dave called.

Roxy glanced over to him. As she and Rose had talked, the group had assembled a mess of sleeping bags and snacks, as well as a giant flat-screen television which now displayed the disc menu of Avatar. Her face softened as she looked them over. John and Dave were together, and Karkat was in animated conversation with Jake. Probably talking about some shitty movie or another. Dirk was looking a little uncomfortable as Terezi sniffed his shades, Jane and Kanaya were fussing over Jade’s hair, and everyone sat in a giant pile of pillows together. 

It was everything she had hoped for. Friendship, intermingled and deluxe-sized. 

“Shall we join them?” Rose asked. 

“Yes.” Roxy made to jump into the pillow pile, but Rose grabbed onto her hand.

“Let me read the wizard fanfiction,” she said seriously. There was not a hint of humor on her face.

Roxy cracked up.

“I’ll show you later. Now, get outta the way!” she shouted. “Lalondes incoming!”

And she ran towards her friends to leap into their midst.


End file.
